This application requests support from the National Cancer Institute's Division of Cancer Control and Rehabilitation to develop an area-wide community outreach program in cancer control and rehabilitation organized through the Northwest Ohio Cancer Network. This program will be oriented to the needs of the health professionals of the community through the Network, which brings together hospitals, cancer specialists, community and governmental agencies, and other relevant institutions. Its aim is to determine how to best achieve the most effective prevention, detection, diagnosis, pretreatment evaluation, treatment and rehabilitation management presently available. Planning activities supported by the funds requested would be carried out jointly by the Medical College of Ohio, through the Associate Director for Cancer Control of the MCO Cancer Program, and the Northwest Ohio Cancer Network, through its Program Development Committee. These organizations will define existing and potential resources; analyze the possible scope and organization of cancer activities, and identify major objectives, problems, and realistic options to achieve goals. Major elements of the planning and development phases will include defining the common and particular needs of the diverse communities in the area, designing programs to meet these needs within the scope of the NCI Cancer Control mission; determining appropriate roles for the Medical College of Ohio and other organizations in these programs; developing the means to implement effective plans while maintaining developmental and functional balance in a maturing medical school, and establishing methods for evaluation of progress toward defined objectives.